


Longing For Your Touch

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!kuroko, Cuties, Honestly don't know why i posted this, Intimate moments, Is this worth reading, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short Drabble, Smut, Top!hanamiya, V V V SHORT, hella gay, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to make this long but it didn't work, so I'm dumping a small drabble about Hanamiya fingering Kuroko basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For Your Touch

Hanamiya's head is between Kuroko's legs and the palms of his hands cannot seem to decide between wrapping around the smaller's upper thighs or moving inward and leaving them there, so he alternates. Kuroko's neck is tired of supporting his head in the manner that it is so he lets it fall back onto the pillow with a sigh and await his rival's next actions in anticipation, hands lined with the Seirin player's hips and fumbling with bed fabrics. 

He starts touching Kuroko when they least expect it and that causes the man beneath Hanamiya to gasp sharply and halt his own breathing, body frozen. It starts in an up and down motion, slowly, tantalizing, as if the bad boy wants the other to feel every little movement, every little flick and swipe. 

Then it begins to progress into different motions, various speeds with interchanging pressures and the spine of Kuroko's back pushes upwards, and lifts the lower section of his body away from the mattress in the beginnings of a spasm before it drops back down. 

He moves his hands again, the pressure of his fingers leaving temporary marks on pale thighs before fading immediately and continuing to fall elsewhere on his skin. Kuroko doesn't know how to speak, he hasn't known any language since Hanamiya began touching him, but he remembers to be polite and says 'please' with the most desperation in his voice as he can manage, because he knows how much the older man loves it. 

Hanamiya's forearms flex slightly with more repositioning and there is breath that is hot on Kuroko's body and then Hanamiya's at work again and making him writhe between his touches. Kuroko lifts his head from the pillow, neck muscles still aching and sore and those murky green eyes meet baby blue orbs from where he is already working himself on Kuroko's exposed body and they burn and etch into his skin so aggressively that Kuroko cannot look away. Hanamiya's name spirals from the swollen lips from the sixth member of the generation of miracles, from the work he is doing in such a way that it leaves the smaller breathless and seeing galaxies rather than stars.

Kirisaki Daiichi's captain and coach smells like something Kuroko's never known but has called home for quite some time. His eyes have always been dark, mysterious, something Kuroko's always found intriguing, and constantly found himself losing touch with reality in. Hanamiya's palms were always warm, always soft, hands just another piece of his physical existence Kuroko wanted to feel and Hanamiya knew how to use them.  


If Kuroko were the keys of Hanamiya's piano, he would be playing a masterpiece. 

Kuroko sits up now, breath still trying to navigate it's way down his body's air pipes and into his lungs.  


Hanamiya moves above the blunette now, staring before pressing his skin to his, bare stomach flesh against one another, warmth of the other's body heat and the synched movements of breathing.

Breathing. 

He is breathing and Kuroko is breathing and it feels as if any second now the two of them will fuse and will become something greater than what already is.  


Hanamiya feels like he's something Kuroko's longed to feel most of the duration of his life, and now that the smaller finally has such a being at his shaking fingertips, he is almost unsure if what he's experiencing is actually happening


End file.
